1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals, particularly relates to a display assembly and a mobile terminal having the display assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of mobile phones, the phones have more and more functions, and the size of the display of the phones becomes larger and larger, which correspondingly increases the power consumption. How to decrease the power consumption is the problem which the manufacturers need to solve at present with the requirement of not high display quality. However, the operations are carried in the drive chip of the display, and the system of the mobile phone needs to send all of data to the drive chip to handle, which also requires large power consumption.